ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Scythe of Quakes
The Scythe of Quakes is one of the four Golden Weapons of Ninjago, formerly used by Cole. Power The Scythe of Quakes is strong enough to cut into stone. When its blade is planted in the ground, it can create earthquakes or fissures. It also formed Cole's Tread Assault. History The Scythe was first used along with the other three Golden Weapons by The First Master of Spinjitzu to create Ninjago. Creation The Scythe of Quakes was created using gold that came from the Golden Peaks and was forged in the Temple of Light. It is unknown if it has any role in fighting the Overlord, but it possibly had a part in splitting Ninjago in two Garmadon's Banishment Soon after the First Spinjitzu Master's death, his son, Garmadon, attempted to steal and use the power of the four weapons for his own selfish ends. Garmadon's younger brother, Wu, defeated him and banished him to The Underworld. Wu then took the weapons and hid them in different places throughout Ninjago. The Scythe was hidden in the Caves of Despair, and Wu placed the Earth Dragon over it to guard it. Ninja Discovery Many years later, Sensei Wu's four Ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay rediscovered the Scythe. It was their first weapon gathered in their attempt to retrieve the four weapons from their hiding places and to keep out of the hands of Lord Garmadon. Although the Ninja were charged not to use the Scythe, Kai used its power to provide them an escape route after the Earth Dragon woke up. In Samukai's Hands Later, at the Fire Temple, the Ninja were ambushed, and the Scythe was stolen, along with the Shurikens of Ice and the Nunchucks of Lightning, by Samukai. The weapons were then taken to the Underworld, where Samukai fought Wu with the three weapons he stole. After he defeated Wu, he took up the fourth weapon, the Sword of Fire, which Sensei Wu had been fighting with. The powers of the four weapons served to destroy Samukai, and created a vortex through space and time, allowing Lord Garmadon to escape his Underworld prison. In Defense of Ninjago After Lord Garmadon escaped, the four Ninja took up the weapons to use them in defense of Ninjago. Each Ninja took the weapon that matched their elemental properties, so the Scythe was in the possession of Cole. The Earth Dragon, nicknamed Rocky, guarded it by serving Cole as a mount and pet. Defeat of the Devourer When Pythor unleashed the Great Devourer, the only way to stop it was to give Garmadon all four weapons so that he could use them at once in one final blow to the giant snake. It was victory for the Ninja, but at the cost of losing the weapons. The Mega Weapon After this, Garmadon took the weapon to the Golden Peaks, where it was forged with the other three into the Mega Weapon, which was eventually destroyed by the same weapons used to create it in the past when Garmadon went back in time to stop Lloyd from becoming a Ninja. The Overlord's Ultimate Weapon The Nindroids succeed getting the Weapons of Spinjitzu and have burnt them into the Overlord's ultimate weapon. Later, the Golden Master starts to destroy New Ninjago City with his newly formed mech—made out of the gold from the Weapons of Spinjitzu. However, the Nindroids were not the only ones to escape; the Ninja have used their Elemental Shields, and have traveled out of space. The Golden Master gets frustrated, and plans to defeat the Ninja. He now preforms his own Spinjitzu, trying to stop the Ninja from going into The Temple of Fortitude. He, however, fails. The Heroes of Ninjago put on armor to resist the Golden Power from him. He, somehow, grabs all the Ninja except Zane. The White Ninja eventually destroys him and the Overlord. Ninjago.com Description 2011 Description This mighty weapon can mow down trees and move mountains. Whoever masters it can control the earth. Used by the First Spinjitzu Master to create Ninjago, it is one of the four Weapons of Spinjitzu. 2012 Description (Staff of Earth) Cole's good old Golden Weapon. Trivia *In 2012, it was renamed the Staff of Earth on the LEGO website. *The Scythe of Quakes is identical to the Staff of Light. It also has a recolored version called the Bone Scythe. *So far, there have been four versions of the Scythe of Quakes, but none truly replicate the one in the TV show (but this is the case for all of the Golden Weapons, except for the Sword of Fire). The first version is the most common in playsets, with the other versions mainly appearing in Spinner sets. **The second version of the Scythe of Quakes is the shortest of the four, and the fourth version is the longest. *In the show, its blade is a dragon face with gray/brown gems for eyes. *Up until just before its destruction, the Scythe was the only one of the Golden Weapons to not directly shoot out its respective element (instead created earth fissures from the ground). **Coincidentally, it was the only Golden Weapon to control it's respective element (the other weapons only released their respective elements), by creating earthquakes. * The Scythe of Quakes' design is very similar to Cole's Jadeblade, implying it was reused. Set Appearances First Version *2170 Cole DX (the blade piece is lower quality than in other sets) *2258 Ninja Ambush *2263 Turbo Shredder *2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress *2507 Fire Temple *2509 Earth Dragon Defense *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider *9450 Epic Dragon Battle Second Version *9455 Fangpyre Mech Third Version (Golden Tri Scythe) *9579 Starter Set Fourth Version (Cole's NRG Golden Blade) *9572 NRG Cole Gallery WeaponsStory.png|The Scythe of Quakes with the other Golden Weapons ScythStory.png 185px-Kendo zane vs kendo cole ep 1.png|Cole (right) wielding the Scythe of Quakes against Zane. 185px-ScytheofQuakesb.png|The "special" variant of the Scythe of Quakes, only found in 9455 Fangpyre Mech. Treadassault.png|The Scythe in a vehicle Cole ZX.png|The Golden Tri Scythe PicC9A7AFA473BDC1200C1AE4E6B2AC87E7.png|Cole's NRG Golden Blade ColeStanceDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions with Cole ColeDimensions.png Category:Weapons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Earth Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninja Category:Destroyed Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Cole's Weapons Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninja's weapons